Love Song
by thegambit23
Summary: ok, this is a ROMY! you may like, but you might not. its...random. could be good..but hell, just give it shot. its quick to read 2! R&R!


Disclaimer: I own….. me. Not the x-men sadly. Damn.

Ok, so I'm back. Haven't been for a while. And no, this isn't a sequel. Those are so hard! I can't think of anything, either that or I'm 2 lazy. Oh well.

Alrighty, well, the summary. Not totally sure. Remy is in the kitchen, I don't want to give It away! And remy and rogue are very good friends at this point, close friends, best friends, whatever u want to call it... So…yea..possible one shot.

Song lyrics 

"regular talking"

_thoughts_

_**Love Song**_

_**Ch. 1- …ok…**_

It's Friday night, and almost all of the Institute is gone.

Since most were out, Remy was in the kitchen, watching Rogue prepare some gumbo…_mmm..my favorite_

They had both decided to stay in tonight, and just have some dinner, though it was 9 p.m. (a/n: ok, so its not dinner, think of it as a ..late dinner..?)

At this moment, to him, Rogue never looked the more beautiful. Hair tied up, white bangs hanging around her face, no make up, just a little bit of light red gloss. She had on a tight, low, black tank top on (if u haven't figured it out..she could touch now), and some regular, kind of faded blue jeans on.

Right now, he was just staring at her. And coincidentally, the perfect song for his state of mind came on the cd they decided to play.

**Whenever I'm alone with you**

**You make me feel like I am home again**

**Whenever I'm alone with you**

**You make me feel like I am whole again..**

Rogue looked up to see Remy's enticing red on black eyes looking at her..sort of dreamily too…

"What?" she asked.

"What do y' mean what?" he answered back after a few seconds.

"What Ah mean is, whah(why) are or were, ya staring at meh?"

"Oh, dat, no reason…" Remy ended suspiciously

"Oh c'mon! There's gotta be a reason!"

"Non, deres none."

Rogue looked at him skeptically before resigning with a sighful (that a word..?) "Fahne."

10 minutes must have past at the least after their very small conversation, and Remy, once again, was staring at Rogue.

She finally got fed up with it, sighed a annoyed sigh, and asked once again..

"What!"

"Nothing!"

"Remy! Ya can't be staring at meh for nothing!"

"Sure Ah can."

"No! Usually when ya stare at a person, theres some typa reason for lookin' at them!"

"Must y' know everyting?"

"Yea, that would be nahce…"

"Well, too bad, y'r not gonna know…"

"Whah(why) not?" " 'Cuz Ah don' want y' ta know."

"Whah?" "Cuz." "Cuz whah?" " What th' hell? Juss becuz!"

"Ah! Whah can' ya juss tell meh why ya were staring at meh for that long..and with that look in yoah eyes..?"

"Fine damn it! Y' really wanna know!" (a/n: remy's not getting mad, just a little annoyed, he wasn't planning on this yet…)

**Whatever words I say, I will always love you**

**I will always love you…**

"YES!"

"Alright! Here it goes, get ready now, here comes th' full, honest reason!"

"Goddamn am Ah ready!"

"OK! Did you ever tink , dat maybe, juss maybe, Ah was staring at y' becuz y'r beautiful? Or that Ah liked y', or hell! Even for the reason of just staring? Did y' ever tink dat maybe, Ah couldn' yet, just find th' courage, an' finally tell y', dat A-Ah…Ah love y'?"

**Whenever I'm alone, with you**

**You make me feel like I am free again…**

" W-What….? Did you juss say that y-y-yoah in…"

"Love wit y'? Uh. Yea. Ah did…"

"Remy Ah…."

"Look Rogue, Ah understand if y' don' feel de same way…"

"No. Remy. Ah..Ah love you too.." she started to slowly smile..and so did he..

"Soo..Ah guess dat makes us a couple now huh?"

"Yea." Rogue laughed just a bit at the end of that word.

"Well, looks like the food is done..lets sit down an' have our romantic dinner." As he said turned down the lights and lit some candles.

"Aww..Rem..c'mere.." Rogue just planted a sweet kiss on his lips.

"mmm.Let's hurry up and eat. Then we could go upstairs.." Remy ended that sentence with a wink and a smirk.

"Yea..let's." She ended with a wink and smirk of her own.

**I will always love you**

wow. this one sux. oh well. it was very random if anything...so , just REVIEW, their always welcome. flaming..just no...well, i'm out... thegambit


End file.
